Naruto and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by gfhgjihm
Summary: What will happen if Team 7 gets hauled of to protect a Harry Potter at a magical school called Hogwarts? Naruto Harry Potter crossover.


**Naruto and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

**This is a new story I made so please read and review.**

**Chapter 1: Run Naruto, Run!**

It was an average day in Konoha. The sun was out the sky was clear, the birds singing their songs and one Uzumaki Naruto running for his life.

"S-sakura-chan don't kill me,"

"Sharano, you painted Sauske-kun orange."

" Bu-but he looks better now."

"You idiot how can Sauske-kun look better then he is already. It's not possible."

Flashback: 

Team 7 was just coming back from catching the cat the daimyo's wife owned. "You stupid cat you always run away, why do you do it."

"Haven't you seen his owner, dobe," Sauske smirked.

"Shut up Sauske-Teme." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Naruto yelled as the cat scratched his face up. "Darn cat, every hug you get you deserve."

After much fighting, Team 7 managed to get back to the hokage's tower. They walked over to their client who was talking to a very unenthusiastic Iruka. "So I told _her_, that if she wanted to keep her job she had better start respecting me-

" We got your cat back, said Naruto holding the poor cat up to her face,

"OH, you got Smuggums back, thank you so much." She then proceeded to hug the living daylights out of the poor cat.

Naruto however was muttering, "Harder, hug it harder." As soon as she left Naruto ran over to get his paycheck, "Thanks Iruka-sensei, I'm going to buy lots and lots of Ramen with this." He put it away in his froggy wallet.

_But before I get Ramen_, he smiled evilly. He reached into his pouch and grabbed a smoke bomb, and an orange paint bomb.

Here it goes, he thought. He threw the smoke bomb down, and then lobbed the paint bomb at Sauske who was s looking for Naruto with his Sharingan. But it was to late, the paint bomb exploded, and Sauske was covered in sticky orange paint.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was seen running out the door, laughing at Sauske's new look.

End Flashback

And now he was here running from Sakura. He jumped over a man with a wheelbarrow of cabbages. He had to get out of the street he thought, but where to. That's when inspiration struck in the form of a flying cabbage. He should go to the hospital, Sakura would never disturb the peace there… he hoped.

He quickly turned a corner, while Sakura yelled at him. He was almost there… he could see the hospital, but then he realized it was a _very bad_ idea to go to the hospital, as the door opened and out came Shizune and two other medic nin.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Hi. Shizune-neechan, why are you here." "BAKA NARUTO!!! Naruto flinched from the volume of her voice. "YOU ARE NOT FINISHED RECOVERING YET." "What hey, get back here," she yelled, since Naruto just started to run down the opposite end of the street. He gave a foxy grin and turned a corner.

She and Sakura exchanged glances, they ran after him the two medics close behind.

Five minutes later they finally caught up to Naruto who had begun throwing baskets and various other items at them when they got close. But then Naruto jumped to the rooftops and continued the hunt,

Ten minutes later and Shizune was beginning to slow down. "I hate this city, it's just to easy for him to turn a corner and escape," Shizune yelled.

"Well at least we finally caught up to him," Sakura replied. She pointed at an orange blob sitting in the middle of the street. They approached him cautiously, hiding behind civilians and market stands.

"I can see you two, you know," Naruto said smugly. They flinched. "Well now it's time to make this a little more interesting, he said. _KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU_, he cried. Suddenly there were about 50 Narutos.

Sakura slapped her hand to her unusually large forehead just what we need, she thought. She then took out some kunai and threw them at him, Shizune followed suit.

While they were attacking his clones, the real Naruto went into a dark ally next to the street. _Ok, now it's time for Part 2_, he once again grinned evilly. He then put his hands in the position for henge and transformed into the Gondaime Hokage. He then walked out into the street where Sakura and Shizune were taking out the last of his clones.

Sakura threw a kunai at the last kage bunshin. She sighed. "I'm glad that's over."

"Sakura, um Naruto's not there," Shizune said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. Naruto thought he should come out, and he did.

"Hey what are you two doing, Sakura you should be at the hospital, you to Shizune," Naruto/Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-Sama, you see that BAKA, Naruto painted Sauske orange so I was trying to get re-" Shizune tapped her on the shoulder.

"What," Sakura snapped.

"I just thought you should know that's Naruto not Tsunade."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's Tsunade there." She pointed at Tsunade who was charging towards Naruto.

"WHO DARES TAKE ON MY FORM," Tsunade yelled.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "That was me Baachan," he said slowly backing away.

"Naruto," said Tsunade seeing through his disguise. "YOU ARE SO DEAD." With that she picked him up and punted him into the Hokage tower. He crashed through her window and transformed back into himself.

"Tsunade-Sama, you just kicked Naruto 100 meters."

"Yes, yes I did Sakura," Tsunade said smugly. "Now come up to my office I have a mission for team 7." She started walking towards the tower. With a shrug Sakura followed.

"I'll just stay here then," Shizune said weakly, still in awe of the unfortunate Kyuubi container.

After picking up a battered and bruised Naruto, Tsunade and Sakura walked up to the Hokage office where Sasuke was waiting.

"Sasuke-kun I see you're back to normal," squealed a happy Sakura,

"But Sasuke orange looked really good on you. I was thinking you could be a fashion model, "The Uchia In Orange" everyone would love you," mocked Naruto.

"Shut up Dobe," said Sasuke his eye-twitching ready to pound on the yellow haired brat.

Suddenly the door opened and Kakashi walked in. "Sorry I'm late. There was this old lady who needed help walking home and-

"LIAR," both Sakura and Naruto yelled. Tsunade walked up to Kakashi.

"Didn't I tell you not to be late," she said her eye twitching.

" Um, yes Hokage-Sama," he said hoping to get out of a beating.

Too late, Tsunade walked over to Kakashi and slammed him into the wall. Tsunade walked back to her desk and sat down.

"Team 7 I have a mission for you. It will take a year and you will be protecting, some boy in some weird school. I don't have all the details myself so our client will be here in a few minutes to tell you about it. " Naturally that spawned some response.

"WHAT, the mission is going to last a YEAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. Sasuke too didn't like the mission but he just leaned silently on his part of the wall; and Kakashi was just reading his book.

"Yes it will last a year," Tsunade confirmed.

"And here comes your client now," she said pointing at the fireplace. (I don't know if Tsunade has a fireplace or not, oh well.) Out of the fireplace came a tall old man, wearing a pointy black hat, black robes, and half moon spectacles.

Naruto was beyond himself. " HAHAHAHAH, you look funny," he said pointing a finger at the old man.

"Naruto that's our client don't make fun of him," Sakura whispered. Though she did think he did look weird. I mean who wears robes these days anyways, and the hat just looked plain silly.

Tsunade gestured to a chair in the corner of the room but Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I think I will just draw up a chair," he said his voice rich and deep. Out of his pocket he pulled a wooden stick and started to draw a chair in mid-air. It suddenly materialized in front of Naruto.

Naruto walked over to the chair and poked it. "It's real," he gasped. "How did you do that," he said in awe.

"That," Dumbledore answered, " Was magic, and you will be learning some of it during your mission.

"Learning," Sasuke asked. "Why will we be learning magic, if we are going to protect someone?"

"You're going to be posing as students in my school, protecting a boy named Harry Potter. Recently our top criminal Sirius Black who murdered 20 people with one attack, he is apparently after Harry. Also he was the Dark Lords number one servant, and since Harry is the Dark Lords sworn enemy Black will really want to get him," concluded Dumbledore.

"Wait who is this Dark Lord?' Sasuke asked.

"The Dark Lord's name is Voldemort or Tom Riddle. According to Tsunade he is very much like Orochimaru. Anyway, he plunged the wizarding world into darkness 13 years ago. When Harry was just one, Tom tried to kill him and his parents. Unfortunately he succeeded in killing Harry's parents, but could not kill Harry. Harry is the first person to survive an attack by him. The curse he used rebounded on him, and he is now merely a shadow of what he used to be. Anymore questions. Oh yes, you with the pink hair.

"Oh um, why have we never heard of wizards before except in stories."

"The same reason we haven't heard of shinobi. You see thousands of years ago wizards and shinobi lived together in harmony. But we had a few problems, you see us wizards believed that muggles, or civilians as you call them should be isolated from us wizards. However the shinobi liked having civilians around because they asked for missions, which the ninja got money from. Soon a war broke out. It was ended when the two best wizards and shinobi, sealed of the shinobi world, from the wizards. And over the years people forgot about the other side,"

"Ne, ne how are we going to get to the wizard side if it's all sealed off or whatever," Naruto asked.

"I'll draw up a portal and we just have to go through it, I'll explain the rest later, but now go home and pack," Dumbledore replied. Everyone ran of to pack, except for Kakashi who was still stuck in the wall… poor wall.

**That's the first chapter, please R and R and I will try to update.**


End file.
